emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1998 (10th August 1995)
Plot Terry teases Eric about Barbara. He finds it amusing that Eric should be going out with a policewoman. Britt makes another snide remark about marriage which upsets Terry. Linda tells Zoe and Emma about the arguments she has had with her parents since she came back from Amsterdam. They both tell her that she has to face the consequences of her actions and are relieved to hear that Jan and Ned do not blame either of them for encouraging her. Zoe does not want another confrontation with Ned. Jan tells Alan that she is determined to speak to Lady Weir and stop Linda from seeing Danny. Terry suggests to Britt that they have a day out in York. She is not keen and out of exasperation at her cool attitude he shouts at her in the middle of the bar. Tina is sad as she finds out that Luke's funeral is going to be held down South. Dolores breaks some more china at the tearoom. Biff is still blaming himself for Luke's death. Nick tries to calm him down but he is still too upset to listen. He hates Tina and says that she should have died in the crash. Sam impresses Vic by opening a bottle of beer with his teeth. Linda comes into the post office and shouts at Viv for telling Jan about her trip to Amsterdam. Frank tells Des that he is thinking of providing a regular bus service in the village. Eric is also talking of buses as he tells Terry and Vic that he has arranged the transport for the trip to France. They have to sell forty tickets. Tina cries as she leaves flowers at the scene of Luke's death. She asks for his forgiveness, but is frightened as Biff appears and stamps on the flowers. He becomes hysterical as he tells Tina that the flowers are an insult to Luke's memory and says that she murdered Luke and he wishes that it had been her who was killed. She tries to tell Biff that Luke was not meant to die, but he walks off. Jan confronts Lady Weir in The Woolpack and accuses her son of taking Linda away without permission. Lady Weir points out to Jan that she knew exactly where Danny was going, so it was only Linda who lied and asks her to consider why Linda felt the need to do that - this silences Jan. Kim surprises Kathy when she calls in at the tearoom. The atmosphere is tense between them. Kim is rather patronising and advises Kathy to always get staff that she can trust. She gives the example of her and Dave. Ken harasses Zoe and asks if she has a boyfriend. Zoe is vague in her reply. Eric and Barbara go for a walk together. She tells him about her ex-husband who is a police officer and admits that she has never really learned to trust anyone. Eric agrees. Sam tells Butch and Zak that Eric was kissed by a policewoman. They cannot believe it. Sam is thinking off stopping working for him, but Nellie won't hear of it. Tina announces that she is going to The Woolpack and wants her family to go with her. Vic tries to interest Emma in the trip to France, but she tells him in no uncertain terms that it is not her sort of thing. Alan has a quiet word with Terry. He has noticed that things are not going well between him and Britt, so he gives Terry the number of a marriage guidance counsellor. Jessica has blamed Biff for Luke's death. Betty orders him a double whisky in the pub. Jan and Ned are still adamant that Linda cannot see Danny, even when he turns up and apologises they will not change their minds. Linda tells them that she will not stay in the house if she cannot see Danny. Tina, Butch, Zak and Nellie walk into The Woolpack and everyone else walks out. Britt refuses to serve her, so Nellie decides that it is better to leave. Eric and Barbara have a meal out. He invites her back to his house for a nightcap. She says that she would like breakfast as well. Cast Regular cast *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Dolores Sharp - Samantha Hurst *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Daniel Weir - Matthew Marsden Guest cast *Des Burtenshaw - Tony Barton *Lady Vanessa Weir - Fleur Chandler *WPC Metcalfe - Lynn Whitehead *Ken Adlington - Douglas McFerran *Margaret Adlington - Kathy Jamieson Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Forecourt, public bar and backroom *Tate's Veterinary Surgery - Reception *Holdgate's Farm - Dingles' barn and yard *The Old School Tearooms - Interior *Home Farm - Garden *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Unknown road *High Ridge Farm - Yard *Field *Tenant's Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Unknown restaurant Memorable dialogue Eric Pollard: "Terry was just telling me what a great institution marriage is." Britt Woods: "Yeah, that's what some people say about Broadmoor." Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes